Battle between the Mind and the Heart
by FluffyLicorne
Summary: The past belongs to yesterday and can't be undone. Letting go equals to peace of mind and perhaps a new beginning. It's always easier said than done! What if she couldn't? Those nightmares kept haunting her! Would her soul ever be at peace? She wanted to follow the reasons of her mind, but her heart was heavily tied to the other opposite voice. Struggles! Struggles! And struggles!


**Author's Notes: Good day to all my dear readers! So... This one-shot story is my attempt on writing my first songfic. Anyone watched the movie _Frozen_ yet? I'm telling ya that movie is worth winning the Oscars this year. And I'm in love with the song "Let it Go". So here I am ended up with this work. And it isn't simply a random one-shot. It's actually a part of my in-progress second story woohoot! This song inspired me so much and worked pretty well for my characters in this second story. So I decided to write a songfic. I'm not even half way with this story yet, so I apologize in advance if I'm slow on publishing it. But anyway, let's just say this songfic is a short introduction for my second story, just like how you watch a trailer before watching the entire movie. Enjoy reading! Any thoughts or comments are highly welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Adventures of Sinbad or "Let it go". All credit goes to their rightful creator and composer! The story I write here comes from my own imagination.**

"Good night!"

"Same goes to you!" said she in her usual cold-hearted tone. It didn't surprise him at all, considering her distant attitudes ever since they first met.

Seeing her off for the night, he stood in front of her bedroom while her small back slowly disappeared behind the door. It wasn't the first time a wall was put between them, but he really hoped it'd be her last time treating him like this. The young captain let out a silent sigh and returned to his room. Of course, he didn't forget to send his prayer to the Higher Creator, wishing He'd make her change her mind, praying for their conversation to break the icy walls around her heart, and hoping for a blossoming romance between them.

Inside the young woman's room, everything was already set up to guarantee a good night rest for the guest. Sitting on her bed, she could feel the softness from the luxurious blanket. Heat from the fireplace was strongly extending around the room, making sure to keep the user inside from catching a cold by the winter outside. Despite all the comfort from the host, the young witch couldn't find herself to be enjoying the presence, mostly because she didn't have any sense of trust towards the owner of the castle. She came here to fulfill her destiny, to finish her plan once and for all for the sake of her murdered family. However, the encounter with that young captain of the Nomad completely spun her world around, to the point that she gradually believed she was losing her grip on her initial plan. Everything could go off track if she made the wrong decision tonight. Her conversation with him about an hour ago stirred a new kind of emotional feeling within her, giving her a different insight of how she used to look at the world. Of course, she trusted everything he said about how there was more positive aspects to look at her surrounding, rather than blindly focusing on one single goal that potentially could make her regret for the rest of her life. She knew it all, but she hesitated to follow his words. The goodness from his heart gradually tamed her wild soul, even though she never admitted it officially with him. Her journey of the last two months with him slowly changed her mind. She almost gave in to his pure kindness every time she caught his warm smile that was meant for her and her only. For the first since her family was killed right in front of her helpless eyes, her lonely soul started to welcome his presence. It could send her to cloud nine when his sea-blued eyes shot her the look of love and passion. It was supposed to be a good sign that her broken heart was being healed, and she wanted for those precious moments to appear again and again in her once-to-be-senseless life. Although she never brought up this matter with him, because her mind full of vengeance and hatred prevented her to, he seemed to understand her unspoken words and even initiated a new plan that worked for both of them. That was what their conversation was all about, and she listened through the whole thing without missing any detail. Now, the final decision was all depending on her. Her heart cried out to her to give up her original plan and run into his embrace. However, her stubborn mind strongly protested and constantly reminded her of the last image of her dearest family.

*_What should I do now?_* She thought heavily to herself. It's been more than three hours since they both called it for a night. Still, she was having a hard time falling asleep. Heavens knew why! It wasn't the first time she experienced a sleepless night, but tonight was different. Getting off her bed, she walked towards the window to take a look at the outside view. It was snowing outside and no one could be seen on the icy street. *_Understandable!_* She sadly smiled. Of course, who would ever go out in this deadly cold weather? There was a better place called home for everyone to settle with their loved ones – their family. That thought hit her hard. Two drops of tears were about to escape her gloomy eyes when the word _family_ hit her. When was the last time she could feel protected in a loving family? She couldn't recall. Ever since that fatal day when her family was murdered, she was so seriously hurt that she set herself aside from the rest of the world. Trust no one, and feel nothing! That's been her philosophy. Looking far out to the empty street, the young witch started singing.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the Queen.

That's right! She's been on her own in her isolated world. Because of her weakness and foolishness, she let her closest friend take advantage of her and kill her family right in front of her eyes. Betrayal and helplessness overwhelmed her within just a couple of hours. From that moment on, she swore on the dead bodies of her family members to never let anyone come close to her again. She wished that her wounded heart to be remained in its frozen state. Anger, mistrust, and hatred was all she felt toward that one man who crushed her heart into countless pieces. That tragedy drastically changed her from an innocent lady into a cold-hearted killer. Therefore, she's been moving forward in the form a soulless human being, only focusing on finishing off that damned creature to put an end on her family's injustice.

*_Trust no one! Feel nothing_!* Such mindset has been keeping her on guard, until the image of that handsome captain's appeared in her mind again.

Confusion!

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

And struggle!

Well! It looked like she was going against her own words when it came to Sinbad. Yes, she did try to shut him out! And yes, she did succeed, but only in the first few times. His sincerity took over and slowly awoke the kind-hearted self within her, the one she thought she'd already forgotten that existed. Her mind called for another attempt to kick him out, but her heart said the opposite. That swirling storm was killing her from inside, and she knew it was the result from the constant battle between the mind and the heart. It would never settle down, or at least not in the near future.

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

That stubbornness of her mind brought up this topic again. "If you decided to trust no one," her mind spoke in her physical ears, "do not let anyone come close to you ever again!" She understood that, and she knew fully well how to be that good girl in this case – The one who didn't trust anyone or feel anything. Be determined! Be strong! Aimed for that ultimate goal of revenge and everything else would go according to her plan!

"Suppress that other self," it continued, regarding her good nature. "Don't ever reveal your weakness to others again! Don't you forget what happened with your family in your weak and vulnerable state!"

It really made sense, but only when her past remained a mystery. Coming back to this place already risked her past of being revealed. Even though she changed some of her physical features, she could still be recognized amongst the familiar faces of the residents on the island. By all means, she had to be ready to receive their criticism or even judgment by morning came. What could be worse than being condemned by her precious neighbors whom she once considered as her second family? She feared! This time, it was her heart's turn to speak.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

There was a strong voice inside her heavy chest calling out to its owner. She must let go of her fear! She had to! If not, she'd automatically give up in the battle against her enemy when it hasn't even begun yet. Fear would not do anything good for her besides affecting her will. NO! It wasn't the right time to give in or to be weak. She had to face the fear of criticism and overcome it. After all, she knew she wasn't the criminal, and she could prove her innocence. With her strength and power improving so much, she could deal with the actual conspirator and bring all the dark secrets against her into the light of justice.

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

"Murderer!"

"Witch!"

"Monster!"

Whatever they'd call her, she'd turn away from all those negative words and shut them out, so that her will wouldn't be moved. She wouldn't care what people called her, because they were given the false scene of her family's death. She couldn't blame her neighbors, since their mind was also being manipulated. She'd let the crowd rise against her and be quiet until the truth was uncovered. Once she justified her innocence, the true criminal would have to pay for his sin. She once could overcome her fear of loneliness, being a little more patience wouldn't hurt.

Feeling a little more positive and courageous, her heart continued its reasons.

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free!

Now that she learned to overcome her fear, her spirit was boosted up to a more positive level. She once trapped herself in the shell of hatred, anger, and vengeance. They once kept telling her to focus on avenging her family, and any other distractions would leave her family's death to be unjust. For the longest time, she only thought of killing as the ultimate goal of her life, until Sinbad convinced her that shedding blood wasn't the only way for revenge. If she wanted to avenge them, she should do so by bringing the true crime to light. Killing for revenge would just lead to more hatred, and no one could ever be at peace. Her family would be more satisfied to see her bringing their injustice out to the light, so that the criminal would be judged according to the law. If her family was still alive, they wouldn't want to see her good nature to be captured by negative feelings, or even her life to go wasted for the sake of revenge. She knew they'd want her to free herself from the wrong-doing of killing for revenge, since all it did was limiting herself from living a fruitful life. Her free soul was the most precious thing that her family would forever treasure. That's why she needed to stop listening to those ill thoughts as soon as possible. She finally spoke to herself and gave the final decision.

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

"Listen to your heart!" That's what they said, and she decided to let her heart win over her mind. Yes, she would let go of her past as well as the guilt of failing to protect her family. Looking outside again, she realized that it has stopped snowing, and the sky was now clear and beautiful. This view reminded her of those quiet nights when she and her brother would lie on the grass outside their home to talk and laugh about anything. She remembered exactly how sweet his voice sounded and how he always cracked her up with his sense of humor. Unconsciously, she let out a small chuckle that has been absent on her angelic face for so long.

"That's right!" She said. "They all want me to be happy. Why couldn't I realize this sooner?" And she cried! Tears of joy overflew her face. She promised her family that she'd let go of all vengeance and free herself to go enjoy the world. And she knew Sinbad would happily welcome her on his future voyages. She'd have the chance to taste the saltiness in the wind, to be lost in the beauty of the starry sky, and to let her mind travel to heaven where she imagined seeing her family again. She promised them not to ever shed a bitter tear, for she knew sadness or desperation wasn't worth her time at all. The world had more things for her to discover. But before she could make all these dreams come true, she had to settle down the matter with her enemy first. Having the courage to go back to her childhood land and facing him, she'd already decided that she'd go to the bottom of his conspiracy and unfold the truth.

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past

Whatever kind of magic he'd throw at her, she'd be ready for it, since she knew her own power has advanced so much since their last fight. From now on, all she focused on would be defeating his evil nature in the name of justice for her family. Never would she bury herself again in the guilty past that has been holding her back from living her life to the fullest. Her conversation with Sinbad earlier and her own realization gave her a completely new perspective for her life. And she knew following her heart this time could possibly grant her a new beginning that she always wanted. She knew what she'd be doing this time when her life changed to another direction.

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Besides her past, she decided to let go of all her ill thoughts or negative mentality about this world. This would be the only way for her to refresh and restart. Just like how dawn marked a new day and left all the nightmares from previous night behind, she'd now start drawing her life based on morality that she was once taught, not under the influence of hatred anymore. There would be no such thing as the perfect girl with the cold-hearted killing attitudes to avenge her family. Whatever deadly challenges to be thrown at her, she knew she'd need to overcome them all. With that change in mind, the young woman inhaled the fresh winter air before getting herself to bed. And she knew tomorrow would bring a freshly new journey to her life.


End file.
